I Love You   And I Hate It
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Namine and Kairi are sisters who have moved to Shibuya to live there together. In their school, they meet twins to their two best friends back home. Romance? Hatred? Who knows! Rated T for the possible ideas girls would get from Josh XD


I Love You…And I Hate It

By: Evangelina Amaryllis

Type: XOver

Games: Kingdom Hearts & The World Ends With You

Couple: Namine X Joshua

A/N: Okay, I've been loaded with homework, but I'm finally posting this! I promised you guys a multichapter for NamiXJosh, so I posted it. ENJOY!

"Kairii!" I whined. "Do we have to go in there? Why can't we go to Natural Puppy?". My sister pulled me into a store named Lapin Angelique. Angelic Bunny…Natural Puppy was more my style of course. The store I was being dragged into had everything in purple and black. Natural Puppy, though, had light colours like pink and blue. "Yes, Namine! We have to try out EVERYTHING!" She giggled. Kairi was obviously prettier than me, despite being my twin. She had red hair that fell to her shoulders in a sweet, but gorgeous way. She usually dressed in pink, so it was quite strange that she would go into Lapin Angelique. I sighed and walked in with her, hoping to get it over with.

"Oh my Gosh, Nami! These shoes would be gorgeous on you!" exclaimed Kairi from somewhere around the store. I giggled and looked around for her. "Kairi, where are you anyway?" I called out, wondering where on Earth she was. "Over near the counter, silly!" She called back. I shrugged and put down the skirt I was examining, then walked over to where she was. "Um, Kai. I don't wear black shoes. You know that." The shoes were pretty, but they didn't suit me. Kairi just frowned at me then tried them on herself. "Not good on me, either…" She murmured. She looked up and suddenly squealed as though there was a sale on pink clothes. "SORA! RIKU!" She called out, waving her hands in the air. I looked in the direction in which she was looking. There were two boys. Both looked like our good friends, Sora and Riku. One had brown, spiky hair like Sora's. The only difference was that Sora didn't wear blue, black and purple, nor did he wear white shorts or headphones. The other one had short, fluffy silver hair and wore a white top with black pants. The difference was the hair and the eyes with that one. Riku had long, silver hair and blue eyes. The boys looked at us. The Sora-look-alike just turned up the volume of his mp3 player, and the Riku-look-alike smirked and returned to speaking to the shop assistant. "Nami! Sora and Riku are ignoring me!" Kairi whined at me. I couldn't control my giggling. It was just so like Kairi to think that they were Sora and Riku, over-looking the details was her job. "Kairi, those aren't Sora and Riku! They just look like them!" I explained to her. Her jaw fell slack and she looked at me then at them. "Oh…" She said. "Well, ok." For the rest of the morning, we looked at skirts, tops and shoes.

Later in the evening, I walked around, humming a soft tune to myself. I hadn't been looking at where I was going, and found myself in the Udagawa Backstreets. I felt a hand hit my head, then everything went black…

My eyes fluttered open. "What…happened?" I groaned. I slowly sat up and saw a thug crawling towards me. "Don't worry…I'm not gonna hurt ya." He smirked at me and as he touched my shoulder, I screamed. I heard a loud _click _and looked around to see the Riku look-alike pointing a gun at the thug. "Let her go or die." He said simply. The thug ran off and I stood up, smiling at him.  
>"Thanks…" I said.<br>"You definitely should be thanking me. Had it not been for me, you'd be as dead as your hair!" I glared at him. What a jerk! I stalked past him and made my way over to Spain Hill, where Kairi was waiting anxiously for me to come home.

"So, all that time…you were namnapped?" She asked. I nodded, also acknowledging the word 'Namnapped' (A/N: THANKS TO GATORGIRL1999 WHO TITLED HER STORY NAMNAPPED!) "And the Riku look-alike saved you?" I nodded again. "Oh, Nami! You're so lucky! He's such a hunkster! (A/N: SAILOR MOON! Lol) But the Sora look-alike is waaaay better!" I rolled my eyes and slipped into my bed, picking up the book I was reading. "Kai, go to your room and get some sleep. I'm gonna read for a bit then sleep as well." Kairi sighed and nodded, going out and calling over her shoulder:  
>"Good night, Nams." I called a good night back and sighed, opening my book to the part in which my white bookmark rested. I got sucked into the book, and as I felt myself dozing off, I set the book on my bed-side table and switched off the lights, falling into a dreamless sleep.<p>

A/N: So, you saw the extra notes, so not much to say. This is my NamiXJosh multi-chapter. I think you can guess the relationship between them at the start lol. I wanted to try out a fic like that. Check out Hearts Torn Apart, it's updated! Sorry for shortness. . . .

Dedicated to me and Yellow Gummybear! :D

Love,

Evangelina Amaryllis

P.S: REVIEW!


End file.
